


Summer-like Dreaming

by redespondents



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Pining, Takuma late bloomer woohoo, i don't know what else to tag really, rarepair galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redespondents/pseuds/redespondents
Summary: Kibakura Takuma examines the frequent appearances of one Ryūgasaki Hiro, in his dreams no less.
Relationships: Kibakura Takuma/Ryūgasaki Hiro
Kudos: 2





	Summer-like Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this rarepair.

Kibakura Takuma wakes up from another vivid dream.

The sheets are tangled around his feet, half-dangling on the edge of the bed. The room is only slightly uncomfortably warm despite the shade from the blinds drawn shut.

It’s summer. The steady-rising heat, the afternoons of sleeping in, _that’s_ what’s causing them.

He stays in bed a little longer, until he feels his chest rise with his breathing, and a wet, sticky bead of sweat trickles down his forehead.

It’s not often that he wakes up with his dreams heavy on his mind. He’s dreamt it all, from hazy moments of his childhood, to nonsensical fantasy worlds with his Shadowverse characters.

He’s also dreamt plenty about having an honest conversation with Seiya.

Takuma thinks, truly, that his dreams are for fulfilling the longings he has while he’s asleep, the kinds he’d never realize in his everyday life.

Except for this one. This one makes him think otherwise.

_Ryūgasaki Hiro_.

He hardly makes conversation with him at school, yet he dreams of the boy to his waking moment.

He dreams often about being friends with him. When he blinks, Takuma finds himself in his classroom, right as the final bell chimes. He remembers how beaming Hiro’s face is as he introduces him (albeit, again) to his other friends, Kazuki and Mimori. 

His smile is contagious.

Takuma blinks again, and he’s standing on opposite ends of each other at the Shadowverse Stadium field. This time, Hiro’s expression is full of drive and confidence. His eyes are radiant, his grin full of excitement.

Takuma hardly ever wins, yet he never feels defeated either. It feels as though the warmth of awe washes away the clumps of doubt clinging onto his chest.

Hiro is _amazing_. 

And when he smiles, the kind where his eyes squint shut but his cheeks tingle with tension as he extends a hand out, Takuma thinks without hesitation, 

‘Oh, he’s kinda handsome sometimes too, huh.’

Surprising as his honesty might be, he figures somehow that, because it’s Hiro, he can think it without a second thought.

It’s _because_ it’s Ryūgasaki Hiro.

Therefore it’s not unusual that it’s just the both of them walking together at the end of day. It’s not unusual that, despite their houses being in opposite directions, he would walk with him until a halfway point; a small hill, quiet, dipped golden with the sun sinking over the horizon.

It’s the way that his hair brushes against his nose, and how he falls back off his tip toes.

It’s a small kiss, quick and without hesitation, planted by soft lips pressed against his own.

Hiro doesn’t say anything else. As if it were the natural way of order, the kind of relationship between them. A kiss on the lips, parting with the words, “See you tomorrow,” and running off into the distance.

Takuma slowly wakes up as he sees the red of his hair go distant and dip around the bend of the concrete.

Everything else melts away, fading into the familiar ceiling of his room.

This time, it’s too damn _hot_.

Takuma raises an arm to wipe his forehead, marring it damp with sweat. He musters up some strength, pulling himself upright on his back. Pausing, he takes another deep breath before he gets up on his feet.

He runs the cool water onto his hands, pools it into his palms, and splashes himself awake across his face.

His fingers instinctively feel for his lips, still fond with the memory of Hiro and his kisses.

He falls silent, staring deep in thought at his reflection.

It only makes his cheeks flush hotter. Hot like painful summer days of youth and longing. He’s heard about the stuff too much in television dramas.

It’s really _too damn hot_. It’s so unfair.

He groans in disbelief, dragging his cupped hands against his cheeks.

It’s embarrassing, he thinks, how transparent he is when he becomes aware about it.

Takuma thinks only about the kiss, the eighth one in counting, as he trudges along and prepares for the rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this post-Episode 25 and it's been like months and I only revisited this thought right now so here's what happened. I just love the idea of Hiro with other boys too.


End file.
